Sally's Feelings
by Trident449
Summary: Companion oneshot to Annabeth's Feelings. Sally is watching Percy fall asleep on his tenth birthday.


Percy's mother, Sally Jackson, watched her ten-year old boy try to fall asleep. His sea green eyes drooped down, as his eyelids suddenly got very heavy. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed just a bit. Sally examined Percy closely.

She could find no trace of herself in him, except for a bit of his personality and maybe a bit in his eyebrows, but most of him looked like his father. A cold feeling over swept her as she thought about Poseidon, Percy's father and God of the Sea.

She missed Percy's father so much it hurt to look at Percy sometimes. His green eyes (the green eyes she'd called the DESTRUCTIVE GREEN POOLS when Poseidon and her were together) were an exact mirror of Poseidon's. Percy's hair, his facial features, everything; all of him looked like Poseidon.

She walked to Percy's bed and tenderly stroked his face as tears rolled down her cheek. Poseidon had left her with a dangerous demigod child; but, she still loved that child with all of her heart. Sadly, as Poseidon had told her one day, he would attract many monsters.

It was true. She'd received multiple phone calls from schools Percy had gone to that had said it seemed he was constantly being watched. She knew some of the 'stalkers' were sent by Poseidon; Poseidon usually sent Cyclopes. But some of them were monsters, and she knew it.

Suddenly, she noticed a glint in the room. She caught a glimpse of a knife reflecting some of the little light in Percy's dark room. She reached out to pick it up, and grabbed the leather hilt. She twirled it carefully in her fingers before reaching out to touch the point.

She never did. Her fingers passed right through the metal the knife was made of. She gasped; it was Celestial Bronze, as Poseidon had described to her. Maybe Poseidon had sent it to help her take care of Percy; she could grab the leather hilt, after all, and Percy's scent was getting stronger with each year.

She turned the knife in her hand, looking at the other side of the hilt. Something was engraved into the leather. She pulled out her keys and shined a flashlight attached to it at the engraving. The words made her melt and want to scream with joy.

_From Poseidon: I love you Sally._

She let out a small whimper of surprise and moved too quickly on the bed. Percy wiggled slightly and turned, still asleep. Sally watched, eyes wide, waiting a few seconds to be sure he was asleep. She finally got off the bed, slipping the knife into her pocket.

She thanked Poseidon for the knife, and prayed alongside Percy's bed that he would be fine in the years to come, that she could trust Poseidon into guiding Percy throughout his life. She prayed every night, but this night especially, as it was Percy's birthday. But, as usual, she never got a sign that he was listening to her prayers. The only sign she'd ever gotten from him was the knife she'd just received today.

She slipped Percy's hand into hers and prayed to Apollo that he would have a good future and good health. She prayed to Aphrodite that he'd find someone to be happy with. She prayed to Athena to give him enough smarts and wisdom to help him get somewhere in life. She prayed to Hera the he would have a fine family with her and the gods. She prayed to Zeus and Hades that they would pity the Son of Poseidon.

She heard a loud banging from another room, and immediately pulled her hand away from Percy's. She carefully placed Percy's hand over his heart, a true part of his personality, something so big, if taken out, she'd bet it would take up the whole room.

For a few seconds, she held his hand there, feeling his heartbeat with her hand. She heard another banging noise, and Gabe was heard. She wanted to curse him, to leave him, but that would leave Percy alone, not with her. She didn't have enough money to take him with her if she left, so she had to stay.

She again prayed to Hera that she had not blessed this marriage of her and Gabe, Aphrodite that she would find another love, Hades that he would somehow kill Gabe (which she knew was mean, but he beat her), and Dionysus that he wasn't too damn drunk.


End file.
